What if
by SweetAddiction29
Summary: Things were going great for Danny Fenton and Sam Manson, graduating together. Until Paulina tries to have one last shot at Danny Phantom. When Sam sees, what will happen when she confides in Kitty and Ember, who have some problems of their own. What if.. this all became one web of problems, will ghost boy Danny Phantom make it through? What about Sam? Rated for language and lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sam Manson POV

"Samantha you get down here right now! This is one event you must go to!" My mother yelled in her shrill voice, going up two flights of stairs.

"Relax woman! We still have half an hour! I am just making a few adjustments to my ceremonial gown. A few snipes here, some purple here, PERFECT!" I purposely shouted during my 'adjustments'.

"Don't you ever dare, Samantha!" I heard my mother start clopping up the steps to yell at me when a few moments later my doorbell rang.

"It must be… I'll get it!" I yelled throwing open my door, just as my mom reached the top of the stairs, only to see a flash of black and purple, as I rushed, (stumbled, in my boots) down the 2 flights of stairs.

I finally got downstairs, pushed my butler out of the way, and hauled open the large door to see my lover/hero, the absolute love of my life….

"….Tucker? Where's…" I asked surprised, just as a form came out of the shadows. "DANNY!" I rushed towards him. Danny picked me up and spun me around a couple times. He finally put me down and put his hands on my shoulders, taking a step back looking at me.

"Sam, you look absolutely amazing, but, what happened to ceremonial gown?"

"Hey," I put my hands up defensively and smiled, "I am just trying to make a.." "Statement!" Danny, Tuck and I finished in unison.

At that moment my mom came huffing ( I told the woman to stop wearing 6 inch heels) down the stairs. She was pretty red faced but, I couldn't tell if that was from the stairs, or from anger, since she just got a good look at what I did to my ceremonial gown, and she never did like Danny, even after he revealed himself as the Ghost boy, Danny Phantom, who repeatedly saved Amity Park from the dangerous ghost who fight to overtake that town.

"You RUINED it." Pamela Manson said seething.

" Honestly, I think it's an improvement." I stated backing away from my now advancing mother.

"NO!" She screamed, as I pushed against the front doors. " And what about the beautiful pink, and white, floral dress I bought you for today?" She asked about a foot away from me now.

"I'm still wearing! …Sort of." I grimaced and pull up my gown to reveal the once floral now black, and covered with purple lace that went to mid thigh, (once going to my ankles).

"Samantha Manson, you are grounded!" She spat in my face, jeez I really pissed her off this time. Oh well.

"Well Mom, as much as I would love to be grounded, I have a graduation to get to.. Danny?"

Danny was surprised and looking back and forth from my mother and I, when he slowly got my hint. I love him but, my god he was clueless.

"Oh right." He smiled and went ghost and grabbed Tuck (who was just standing there awkwardly) and I, went intangable, and flew out of my house.

"Sorry Sam, It took me a moment to get what you were saying." Danny said smiling down at me. "But, you know maybe you should try wearing one of the dresses your parents got you…" He began and quickly hurried on when he saw my expression. "… Not that I want you to change but, just to keep your parents from throwing you in the dungeon. He smirked. "I….." I started but was cut off by Tucker.

"Yeah Sam, it looks anyway like your parents still don't really like Danny and I, so maybe it would get them off your back about your, "young filthy friends." Tucker said as he and Danny both looked at me. We had been flying at a sluggish crawl and now I see why. They were both looking at me with sad puppy eyes, and while it normal wouldn't work on me, I remember my parents having a talk about Danny's "ghostly" (Insert laugh here) influence on me. I almost died laughing the other day, my parents thought maybe Danny had been overshadowing me all these years making my, as the TV put it, "my outlook on life darker then my eyeliner.". Please. One time might not kill me….

"Agh, Fine!" Take me home and I'll change, but I keep the gown as is." I said hating myself and the sly grins that spread across their faces. "Can I keep the boots?" I asked almost pleadingly, as we phased in the my bedroom. They looked at each other and smiled. Danny had let go of Tucker and wrapped his no longer puny arms around me. Wow, ghost fighting sure helped him out.

"Awe, Sweetie," Danny chuckled, a low deep sound in his body, as I grunted my disapproval. "It would just look weird with one of the dresses your mom bought you." He stated at I let go of him and got up to get the bright pink, white, and horrifyingly floral dress in my closet. That's right some bastard made more than one. My parents bought the entire collection, and the matching pink stilettos. Ew.

"Please don't make me do this." Tucker started laughing as I looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Come on Sam, it's one time." Tuck looked at me encouragingly.

"Fine, I'm still cutting it though." I growled. I stalked over to my bed and sat down and took off my boots, slowly one at a time. I looked at my clock on the wall, we had five minutes to get there. I stood up to take off my ceremonial gown. I saw Tucker stand up and leave sort of awkwardly. Oops. Danny didn't look like he was about to leave though. He was still sitting at the end of my bed smiling at me. We have been dating for about two years but we haven't really done much…. yet. We don't really show a ton of PDA, except when we are around Paulina. She still tries to go after Danny, so when she's around I keep him busy.

"Um, I have to get dressed sir, ugh I'd rather go naked." I frowned as a came and sat next to him on my bed.

"Well, you can do that too." He grinned at me.

"Oh yeah, I bet I could," I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe some other time." I kissed him on the cheek and stood up, then he tugged my arm until I sat down again and pulled me into a long sweet kiss. I wasn't surprised. When I pulled back I leaned our foreheads together.  
"You do know were late right?" I asked smiling. He glanced at the clock and gasped.

" My parents are going to put me into the Fenton Thermos for a week!" He got up and headed for the door. " Get dressed, Sam!" He gave me a wink and headed out of the room to find Tucker.

I quickly threw on the dress, gown and the ridiculous stilettos. Ugh. Well we have black and purple over, pink and floral. Cute. I let down my hair all the way (it now went to my mid-back). I slowly opened the door and stood there in my humiliation.

" Okay can we just go now, guys?" I asked looking down. I heard Danny and Tucker suck in a sharp breath. Danny turned my head up and gave me a quick kiss.

"You look beautiful." With that he grabbed mine and Tuckers hands and we blasted off towards Casper High.

A/N: So its pretty boring right now… but trust me its going to heat up! I am still looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested. But I will post another chapter if I get some reviews!


	2. Chapter 2 Wanna be's

A/N: This is another leading up chapter and it kinda still lets everyone know where Sam and Danny are at this point. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Wanna be's

Sam's POV

I was dying. We were only 10 minutes late but, they were already starting to call names. We also got there to find that they want Ghost boy/ town hero Danny Phantom to do a super special speech. It always frustrated me how ever now that everyone knows who Danny really is and, that Tucker and I freely help him that no cares about anyone except the Ghost boy. Oh well, I know, and Tucker and Danny knows, so why does it matter what anyone else thinks?

It's just then that they call out my name. Sweet, show time. I heard most of the crowd gasp sharply at my astounding dress. Take a picture, because this won't last kids. Also when I got up there I was pleasantly surprised. "Not only is she a wonderful, straight A student, she is also one of the biggest supporters of our town hero, Mr. Phantom, and helped save Amity Park more than a few times…. Samantha Manson!" Principle Ishyama announced with suspiciously familiar glowing green eyes, instead of her normal black ones. Thanks Danny. I blushed as I walked slowly over to her/him.

"Thank you so much, _Principle Ishyama." _I winked at Danny in her body and took my diploma from her/him. That's it! I have spent four years in this hell hole and I finally have my ticket out!

The names were finally finished and Danny stood up in his row and went ghost, flying up to the podium. He looked so cute when he was nervous, but I told him to simply keep eye contact with me. It hadn't really worked when I told him to imagine everyone in their underwear.

_Flashback:_

"Why imagine, when I have you?" He smiled moving closer to me. We had just gotten to my house after school and were sitting on my bed. He smiled and winked, wrapping his long toned arms around me, and kissed hungerly.

"Because I just don't think your that lucky." I replied breaking the kiss after he began to slowly push me down and was on top of me on the bed. Oh man I wish. Maybe that will be his graduation present. I know he wants to, bad, but I'm just really nervous, but, he understands, one of the reasons I love him.

Danny cleared his throat a few times and went back to Danny Fenton, and looked straight at me, with nervous baby blues that kept flashing green.

"The past four years…." Danny gulped, "Have been…." He looked at me as if for help. "Um…"

Oh this is going to suck. I slowly stood up, with my head held high, and started walking down the aisle towards Danny. He looked at me confused and when I finally got up there he asked what I was doing.

"Saving you good-looking butt!" I kissed his cheek, (and heard a groan from Paulina) and grabbed his hand, as his eyes returned to normal. "Ahem." He cleared his throat one last time.

"The past four years have been…interesting. The first two were pretty brutal, I was constantly bullied and yet I still saved everyone." He smiled, looking at me. "My friends and I were the outcasts, always shunned and hated. Paulina, Dash, Kwan. We saved each of you more than a few times. Then when everyone found out who I really was, I became royalty. It was then that I figured out that this school is full of ass kissers." The audience gasped loudly. "And honestly, I hope life treats you just like you treated Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley." The auditorium was silent, just then Tucker and Valerie, (Who are dating..) stood up and clapped. Way to be supportive guys.

Soon after that everyone (including the teachers) stood up and started clapping, (well everyone except Dash, Kwan, and Paulina). I heard a large intake of breath and looked at Danny… my hero.

"So Fenton. Are you ready to blow this popsicle stand? I heard there's a party at a certain goth's house.  
Tucker walked next to Danny while holding Valerie's hand as we started walking back down the aisles. Oh yeah! I turned around and ran back to the stage.

"To anyone who's ever been bullied, or anyone who's just bored…. There's a party at my house!" I yelled.

Danny walked back over to the stage and looked up at me. Man, I love those baby blues. "That as very nice, so we should go back to your house, you can change after I get a picture and lock all the rooms." He stopped turned to me and puicked me up bridal style.

"Ok, but you have to leave the room while I change, you can't be getting any ideas." I kissed him on the cheek. "At least not yet."

He just laughed.

**A/N: This is kinda another warm up chapter. But its letting you know where Danny is right now. And a little more about his relationship with Sam. I will post another chapter if I get some reviews. Let me know if you liked it!**


End file.
